


With Feeling

by Storm_Rain



Series: (Un)expecting [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Rain/pseuds/Storm_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How...?" "Well, Sam, when an archangel and a hunter love each other very much..." "Yeah, I got that part!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I got started in the Supernatural fandom, embarrassingly enough, by an eggfic, and have wanted to a fledgling fic ever since. Also, what color are Sam’s eyes? They look brown to me, but some people say they’re green—just to clarify for future fics. Thank you!

**Title** : (Un)expecting Series #1 – With Feeling  
 **Author** : storm_rain  
 **Pairings/Characters** : Sam/Gabriel, Dean/Castiel  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Warnings** : Sexual references, man and man love, man having a baby  
 **Spoilers** : For Season 5  
 **Word Count** : 1,022  
 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Supernatural and do not make money from writing this story.  


Gabriel is nervous. Which doesn’t happen often. Then again, situations like this don’t happen very often, either.

The archangel paces the length of the motel room (which in itself is ridiculous; he’s not a human, he doesn’t pace!) and back, fiddling with his fingers. This hadn’t been so nerve-wracking the first time. Or the other four times, either. But he hadn’t felt this way for his partner, not this soul bonding closeness he feels with Sam. Not that they’re bonded yet, but...

He pushes that thought away, and returns to his pacing, swiveling just in time to avoid running into a wall. Not that it would hurt him, of course, but it might hurt the... He absentmindedly places a hand on his stomach and rubs. He’s grateful that Castiel, with his own news to impart to Dean, has left him alone and gone to his own hotel room. After the sex started, neither couple had wanted to hear anything from the other pair, and they had decided that separate hotel rooms would be more prudent.

“Gabriel?”

The Trickster turns around to see Sam closing the door behind him. Wow, he must really be distracted to not notice the sound of the door opening. The tall hunter has a look of concern on his face, which simultaneously melts Gabriel’s heart and causes a lump to form in his throat. He hopes that Sam still looks the same way after he tells him the news.

“You said we needed to... talk?” Sam hesitates on the word that has been used in so many break-up speeches, and Gabriel rushes to reassure him of that fact.

“We’re not breaking up, Sam. It’s not you, it’s me.”

‘Wow, way to be cliché there,’ the archangel thinks dryly, but continues on. “Something’s happened, Sam. To me.”

Predictably, Sam’s eyes widen, and he immediately looks over Gabriel’s body, checking for any wounds or abnormalities. Not seeing any, he squints at him.

“You look fine... What is it?”

‘Here goes.’ Gabriel takes a deep breath that he absolutely doesn’t need, and says, “Sam, I’m pregnant.”

Silence. Gabriel had looked down when he said this, and he chances a peek upward. Sam’s face is blank for a second, and then a mixture of shock, confusion, and worry make their way into his expression.

“You’re—you’re what?” Sam barely looks like he can get the sentence out.

Gabriel sighs and runs a hand over his face in a very human gesture.

“Yes, Sam, I’m pregnant,” he states tiredly and tersely. “Or if you prefer, knocked up, with child, up the duff, have a bun in the oven, expecting, preggo, preggers—”

“Gabriel,” Sam snaps, cutting him off in his increasingly sarcastic list, and runs his own hands through his long hair. Okay, so he got an archangel/Trickster pregnant. The first question is...

“How...?”

A wry smirk that Sam didn’t like curls Gabriel’s lips.

“Well, Sam, when an archangel and a human love each other very much—”

“Yeah, I got that part!” Sam snaps again. “But you’re a guy—well, guy-shaped, so how—”

Gabriel rolls his eyes and points at himself, a finger circling his face.

“Helloo? Archangel. I can do anything I want. Except, apparently, remember birth control.”

Sam still looks confused/concerned, brown puppy dog eyes wide. Gabriel sighs; those always get him.

“Sam, this isn’t the first time I’ve been pregnant, you know. I had five kids as Loki, and one of them was an eight-legged horse.”

Sam finally seems to have lost the energy to keep standing, and sits down heavily on the bed.

“So you could get pregnant this whole time and never bothered to let me know once we forewent the condoms?” he says tightly, his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. Gabriel stiffens, as well, and glares at Sam, frustrated that, with his head down, he can’t see it.

“I’m not fertile all the time, Sam! It can only happen if I’m very close to my partner or...” He stops as he realizes what he’s saying. Sam looks up with raised, hopeful? eyebrows. “Or...?” he says expectantly. Gabriel’s lips thin and he forces himself to stare Sam straight in the eyes.

“Or if I have very strong feelings for them,” he says quietly. “That’s the only time I can become pregnant, so it hasn’t been a problem for me since I first became Loki.”

There’s silence again, thick and heavy with tension in the air. Both of them keep staring at each other for a time that could rival Dean and Cas, until Gabriel turns away and says, “Look, if you don’t want this, I can leave—”

“No!”

Gabriel’s head jerks up and he looks back at Sam, who has leaped to his feet and reaches for Gabriel to stop him from leaving. His brown eyes are still concerned, but the confusion and wariness has disappeared and been replaced by tenderness.

“I—I want this,” Gabriel’s own golden eyes widen, “I mean...” Sam tentatively places his hands on Gabriel’s waist, and the archangel allows himself to be drawn in close. “We’re having a baby.” His eyes have lit up, and he places a loving hand on Gabriel’s abdomen.

“We’re having a baby,” he repeats in wonderment. Gabriel’s body goes limp as it says from the release of tension, and he lets out something that sounds like a sob of relief into Sam’s chest. Sam gently strokes his hair and makes soothing noises as Gabriel all but melts into him, and meets his mouth in a kiss when he tilts his head up for one. They’ll make it through this... together.

 **The End**


End file.
